


I'll do my best this time

by priscilacross



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Past lives AU drabble





	I'll do my best this time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick past lives AU that I wanted to have done before gobblepot week ended. It's kinda trash but I hope you still enjoy it even if just a little bit. i might revisit this later. 
> 
> For the "I need you like a heart needs a beat." prompt.

There was something about the way Oswald walked that would suggest a previous injury. The doctor's said it was an anomaly in the bone structure. He also had a massive birthmark by covering most of his leg, but that didn't explain anything, he had birthmarks and freckles all over. His leg wasn't in any pain, he'd just grown accustomed to walking funny. It didn't stop him from becoming one of Wall Street's richest. With such success came loneliness. Sure, he had his dear mother, but what he really wanted was a significant other.

He had many partners, but they were all interested in his riches. He never gave love a chance because he knew, love didn't happen to someone like him. It didn't mean he felt complete by any means. There was always something lacking in his life. No matter what he tried filling that void with, it was always there. Like yeah, he has a heart, but is it beating? Hardly. 

Oswald was the first to get to his building and also the last one to leave. He knew every employees name and file, from maintenance workers to VP. It was his job to know everyone in the building, as anyone was a potential threat. Which is why he had to be on friendly terms with everyone. It was also just a nice thing to do to show appreciation to the people that worked so hard to keep his business going. 

One late night, as his driver took him home, a car collided with them. Oswald's world went black. 

 

When he woke up, there was warm ocean eyes staring into his own icy ones. He blinked as the man, presumably a doctor or nurse, shone a bright light into his eyes. There was something about this man that was awfully familiar. Like jist being in his presence made him feel a safety he hasn't felt since, well, perhaps ever. 

“Hi, do you know where you are?” the man asked.

“A hospital with capable staff, I hope.” 

He heard a sigh escape the man, “You were in a car accident. You fractured your arm, and you'll have to use a neck brace for a while, but other than that it was mostly superficial injuries here and there.” 

“Okay…” he said cautiously. Only now noticing the constraint around his neck and his incapacitated arm. “What about my driver? What about the person driving the car that crashed into us?”

“Your driver was discharged hours after the ambulance brough you in. He only sustained minor injuries. The uh, the driver that crashed into you is currently in the ICU. After his recovery, he'll go straight to prison. His alcohol levels were way beyond the limit. We also called your emergency contact, she's in the cafeteria. She insisted to remain by your side, but you've been out for a day and a half. I was worried.” 

“And you are?” Oswald asked with a raised eyebrow. Not that he minded this hottie's expressed concern. 

“Oh, my apologies. James, Jim. Dr. Jim Anderson,” he said almost stammering.

“What about my clothes? That was an expensive suit.” 

“Unfortunately we had to cut you out of them.”

“Oh.” His face heated up at the realization that this man saw him naked. “That's okay, my insurance will cover it, I suppose.” 

“Do you recognize me?” Jim blurted out. 

Oswald looked at him like he'd just suggested he eat with plastic silverware. “Excuse me?” 

“Oswald, it's me. Jim, Jim Gordon. You don't remember Gotham?”

With narrowed eyes, Oswald examined the doctor's face. There something familiar about him, but that was impossoble. Had a near eidetic memory, and he was pretty sure he's never seen this man before. “What are you talking about?” 

“Oswald, you and I were… You, you were the Penguin and I, I was commissioner. Gotham was our home. You were the major at some point, then everything went to shit when Jeremiah blew the bridges. You helped me save the city, Oswald. You, you don't remember any of it? Do you not remember me?” He sounded so heart broken Oswald wanted to appease him, to just agree with him so he'd stop making that pitiful face. 

“I don't. I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. But I'd love to hear more about it. Once I don't have to wear this stupid neck brace, maybe we can meet for dinner?” he wasn't sure it would work. It didn't even have to be a romantic thing. 

If him and this man had a connection like what he mentioned, then maybe he'd agree to dinner. Friends are a luxury he doesn't have. He could be lying for all he knew, just to get to his money. But there was just something, perhaps the feeling that every word this man uttered was raw honesty, perhaps it was that feeling of safety he brought, or the feeling of being complete, like he'd founs the last piece of the puzzle.

Jim's face lit up, “I'd love that. But we don't have to wait, you'll have to keep that on for quite some time.” 

Oswald's face went sour. He probably looked hideous with it on though. “I don't want you to see me like this though.” 

Jim laughed, “Oswald it's fine. I put it on.” 

He was pretty sure that was the nurse's job so maybe Jim actually was interested in him. 

Jim licked his lips as he not so discreetly stared at his own chapped ones. And that told Oswald everything he needed to know. There was also something about the act that was strangely familiar. 

“What did you say we were in this, what, past life?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you we were mortal enemies turned lovers?” Jim answered with a bashful smile. 

“I believe it. However, that Oswald and I are not the same person,” he said sober. 

Jim's smile fell. 

Oswald smiled and continued, “I think it'll take at least several dates and a fair amount of swooning for me to take the title of lover.”

The blond laughed, “I'll do my best.” 


End file.
